He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1030 |rating = |running time = 43 minutes}} He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons is a UK VHS release by the Video Collection on 11th November 1985, and then it got re-released by Futurevision on 3rd November 1986. Episodes # Happy Birthday Roboto - He-Man discovers a crashed spaceship "manned" by a Robot - an explorer from the Planet Robotica. Roboto is taken over by Man At Arms' sworn enemy and is used to break into a scientific research centre where important secrets are kept.... # Battle of the Dragons - When an evil Dragon puts out the magic fire source of power to the Dragon leader, Granamyr,- and wages battle on the humans of Eternia, it is up to He-Man to get a flame from the bed of shadows, restoring life to the fire and thus, power to the mighty leader of the dragons. Only if he does this will peace be resumed. Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Filmation logo * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe intro * Start of Happy Birthday Roboto (1985) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Battle of the Dragons (1985) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe closing credits * Filmation logo * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Filmation logo * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe intro * Start of Happy Birthday Roboto (1985) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Battle of the Dragons (1985) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe closing credits * Filmation logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery He-Man-and-the-Masters-Of-the-Universe-vol.jpg He-Man-and-the-Masters-Of-the-Universe-vol- 57 (1).jpg He-Man-and-the-Masters-Of-the-Universe-vol- 57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Filmation Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎